Anthology
by Chrysantemo
Summary: A collection of short oneshots focused around Kiki and Harbinger.
1. Of favourite sounds

A short series of oneshots focused around Kiki and Harbinger. They will probably be like three or four; depends on how hardcore school gets for me.

A/N: There's a good quantity of fanarts for this pairing, but no fanfics?! (If someone knows of any, please share!) I had to write one, even if it was bad! I'm not really good at writing.  
Also, I'm sorry if the characters seem off! I'm basing Kiki's personality off on what has been shown in omega, combined with bits from when he was a child in the classic series. That mischievous little bastard!

(Sorry for any grammatical mistakes)  
-

**'Of favorite sounds'**

_"In which Harbinger reflects on pleasant sounds."_

"Phew, looks like that was the last one! They seemed endless for a minute!" said Harbinger shortly after dealing a tremendous blow to the last one of Mars' servants. Said warrior was now unconscious on the ground, just like his fallen companions. Most martians were not as lucky as him and had died upon receiving the gold saints' attacks, who had no other choice but to stop the seemingly endless troops of servants.

The taurus saint looked around the massive quantity of defeated minions at the entrance of the Aries temple and smiled proudly; almost satisfied. "I really enjoyed breaking their bones..."

Kiki laughed quietly. "You're truly a weird one, my friend." he commented as he walked torwards the taller saint, looking rather relieved by the fact that it seemed like reinforcements would not be arriving soon.

"Heh, you're one to talk, Aries." Scolded Harbinger with a disapproving look on his one eye "Repairing all those bronze cloths at once and then taking on all of those martians by yourself...You seemed at the verge of collapsing, that's why I came here to help ya!"

"Now, now don't look for excuses for rebelling agaisn't Mars!" laughed the aries saint, sitting down on the stairs at the other's side. He let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed in his spot. Now that the adrenaline rush from all the recent fighing was gone, Kiki was finally starting to feel like he was going to collapse, just like Taurus had stated.

The lemurian took a minute to breathe deeply, with eyes closed and back hunched over, and his exhausted state was not undetected by the larger saint.  
"Look at the state you're in; you're barely conscious, man!"

"I'm fine, Harbinger. I just need a minute." The other replied stubbornly, yet not sounding rude at all.

"You gotta stop being so reckless, dude! Remember you have a little girl to take care of."

Harbinger knew he had attained the reaction he wanted from his seemingly carefree companion, because Kiki's smile faded slowly as he thought of his apprentice, Raki and his mind wandered back to Jamir, wondering if she was alright all by herself...Of course she was! Raki was more independent than any girl her age, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving her alone in that old tower, even though it was the safest place for her right now.

"Don't beat yourself up! Raki takes better care of herself than you do!" said Harbinger clearly reading the worry in his companion's face, and his little joke had just the right effect, because Kiki placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a chuckle that the other was able to hear perfectly anyway.

"You're right about that." the lemurian replied and the smile on his face lingered a bit longer than it usually did.

This was the joyful aries saint he had started to love not so long ago.  
Harbinger had to admit with a bit of shame that he almost prefered the sound of Kiki's laugh to that of breaking bones. almost.

There were a handful of other sounds that were good competitors, in fact. And they all came from Kiki.  
Like hearing his own name when said by the lemurian, and the gentle tone in his voice whenever he was explaining something to Raki, or that small, surprised gasp when Harbinger had put his arm around his waist and kissed him, back in Jamir.  
This last one was one of his favourites.

"What's up with that face?"

Kiki's voice had put a stop to Taurus' train of thought. He looked down at him and found himself with the impish, yet questioning expression on the other saint's face.

"Oh, nothing..." replied Harbinger in a casual tone, as he joined the Lemurian and sat down besides him. So close, that their tights and shoulders were almost touching. "I was just thinking about certain time I visited you in Jamir, remember?"

Kiki's face instantly lost that mischievous smile that had adorned his lips seconds ago, and he turned the other way to hide his flustered face from the taller man, who burst out laughing, and put an arm around around the aries saint, this time to give him a tight, friendly hug that Kiki couldn't help but return.  
He leaned agaisnt Harbinger and nuzzled his neck affectionately, much like a cat would do, before stretching his neck a bit further to press his lips against the one-eyed man's cheek in a chaste kiss .

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

END


	2. Of a broken horn

A/N: This story takes place before Mars starts to question Kiki's loyalty and sends out silver saints to hunt him down, I guess.

Also, thank you for the review, Lena! I wish the site would let me reply to you!  
-

**"Of a broken horn"**

_In which Harbinger asks Kiki a favor._

Aries Mu had taught his apprentice not to judge by first impressions, but Kiki had disliked Harbinger the day he met him.

It hadn't been the overly cocky attitude nor the sadistic taste for the sound of his victims' bones breaking under his tremendous strength.  
It had been a petition that seemed simple and harmless in the larger saint's head.

That day, Kiki had been ordered by Mars to show up at the sanctuary as fast as he could to repair some silver and bronze cloths that had been severely damaged.  
The lemurian didn't dare to ask the reason behind the cloths' poor state, and even less, to inquire about the fate of the saints who wore them. He knew when it was better to bite his tongue and follow orders, specially if he wanted to gain Mars' trust, or at least keep the suspicion about his loyalty at bay.

The aries saint was now making his way down the marble stairs, with his apprentice, Raki following close behind him and about a dozen clothstones in need of repairing in the little girl's bag.

"You have a lot of work to do, Kiki-sama." The girl commented tightening her grip around the bag's strap.

"It's not that much, actually." He replied as he remembered the times when his master, Mu was asked to heal trice that quantity of cloths in a few days. "Specially if I have you around to help me!"

Raki flashed a big grin at him as she clung to her master's hand. "I'll help you in everything I can! I'll go get some extra stardust as soon as we arrive!"

And Kiki had to smile warmly at his apprentice's enthusiasm. He ruffled her hair affectionately as they made their way down to the Taurus temple, which surprisingly enough, was now inhabited by an immense cosmo energy.  
When had the Taurus cloth found a new owner worthy of wearing its fine gold armour plates and just who could he be? Probably an acquaintance of Mars, he thought sadly to himself.

"I'm Kiki, the Aries gold saint and I shall go through!"

It was a custom among gold saints to announce their presence as a sign of respect whenever they intended to enter another temple. Not because they needed permission, but because it was polite. Or at least that was what Aries thought.

There was no sign of the guardian of the second temple, so both lemurians passed through without further hesitation.

They were almost out of the building when the sound of footsteps echoed clearly in their ears, and both master and apprentice stopped and looked over their shoulders at the tall guardian of Taurus.  
Kiki stared at him, not bothering to dissimulate his interest in the taller man. He registered in his mind the unique characteristics of his fellow saint.  
His formidable body, the tanned skin, light purple hair, and the most outstanding of all: His scarred eye socket.

The tall man was walking towards them, fully clothed in the gold armor, except for his helmet, which he carried casually under his arm.  
If he wasn't approaching them with such a bright smile on his face, Kiki would've felt a tad intimidated. Raki, on the other hand seemed nervous enough to hide behind her teacher.

"It's ok." Kiki whispered reassuringly to her as he turned to face the other man. "May I help you?"

"Are you Kiki, the famous cloth healer? " The other asked, not bothering to greet him or introduce himself.

"I am. Pleased to meet you." The lemurian replied bowing his head slightly. "And you are the new Taurus saint, I see."

The latter smiled proudly and rested his hands on his hips, looking more imposing than before. "That's right! The name's Harbinger! I have a favor to ask you, Aries."  
Kiki looked up at him with curiosity painted all over his face. The Taurus cloth looked just fine, so what could he want from him?

"I'd like you to repair this." Harbinger said holding the helmet out in front of him. "It's only the horn, so I guess it should be no problem, right?"

Kiki stared at the golden armour piece in front of him with a glint of nostalgia in his lilac eyes before looking up at the one-eyed saint to offer him an apologetic smile.  
"I'm sorry, I can't do that. It was the last Taurus saint's wish that the horn stayed like this and I'll respect that."

"Haaah? Come on, I bet he wouldn't mind." Harbinger protested sounding almost disappointed.

"Oh he would, and my answer is still no."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Harbinger inquired starting to feel irritated by the lemurian's stubbornness. It seemed ridiculous to him. " It's not like you knew him or anything."

"Actually, I did. His name was Aldebaran and he was my master's best friend." The brown-haired male replied defensively, frowning despite himself.

"Ha, that's cute." Taurus said, completely ignorant of the other's building anger. "Whatever, he's dead now anyways, so he won't care whether you fix the horn or not."

And that was it.

Kiki had never felt the urge to punch someone's face, but Harbinger had skillfully pushed all the wrong buttons in him with only a few sentences.  
What a talented jerk he was!  
And if it wasn't for Raki being there, the aries saint would've probably followed his impulses, even though he would at a disadvantage if they engaged in a fist fight.

"Raki, go ahead and wait for me at the Aries temple."

The young girl had seldom seen her mentor angry, or even irritated. It was such a rare sight to see the ever-kind and content aries saint in a bad mood. Sure, he was serious or quiet at times, usually when he let his mind wander or whenever he thought too much of his late master, Mu. But excluding those situations, Kiki would usually wear a gentle smile and a voice hiding a childish youth that only a few were able to notice. That's why the current tension in the air was incredibly odd to Raki, yet as young as she was, the small apprentice understood the situation and wordlessly left the scene, looking back only once, before descending through the stairs leading to the aries temple

"How dare you?!" The lemurian spat at him, taking a step forward once his apprentice was out of sight. "If you have no respect for your ancestor, then you shouldn't be wearing that cloth at all!"

Harbinger's remaining eye widened in a mixture of surprise and indignation; mostly surprise at the fact that this same man who seemed so calm and polite was now staring at him so angrily, that he could burn a hole though him.

"Geez, you don't have to get all fired up over something like this!" The larger man stated looking rather confused.

"Of course I do! I won't let you talk about Aldebaran that way."

Now the taurus saint was confused and irritated.  
"I never insulted him; I just stated the facts. If you can't cope with someone's death, then you're the one who shouldn't wear a gold cloth!"

Kiki flinched almost imperceptibly at the other's words, but still, he held Harbinger's intense gaze, not willing to back down even if he had been stripped down of any more arguments.  
Not because his resolve to stay true to Aldebaran's wish had faltered, but because all further comments to reason with Harbinger stuck in his throat and formed a tight knot there.

And because he didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Whatever..." Kiki murmured, finally looking away from his offensor and admitting defeat with such gesture in the other's pleased eyes. "Good luck trying to find someone else to fix that horn, cause I won't."

That being said, the aries saint turned around and left the scene. Harbinger didn't try to stop him, of course. He just watched as the lemurian descended through the stairs until he was completely out of sight. Only then he allowed to ask himself if he had been too harsh or rude. He took the cloth's helmet between his hands and stared down at the clean cut on the horn's surface.

_"Heh, whoever cut this must've been wicked strong." _He thought with a smile before his gaze drifted back to the horizon, where the aries saint's figure had disappeared just a few moments ago.

The sound of nearby footsteps took hold of Raki's attention. When she turned around to find the source of the sound, she found the image of her mentor walking in her direction, his gaze lost somewhere on the marble floor beneath his feet.  
The young apprentice waited until Kiki had reached the entrance of the Aries temple to stand up and greet him properly.

"Kiki-sama!" She called out, running to his side. "Are you ok...? You look kind of sad."

Kiki's eyes widened for a moment, but he regained his composure almost immediately.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said reassuringly.

"Did you get into a fight with the Taurus saint? Did you win?"

"Oh my, of course not, child!" He said with laughter ringing in his voice. "I just had a little argument with him, that's all." He offered his hand to Raki, who happily took hold of it, and just as they made their way out of the sanctuary, Kiki heard Harbinger's unmistakable voice calling out to him.

_"You gotta be kidding me..." _He tought with annoyance as he looked over his shoulder at the man clad in gold walking towards them. _"What does he want now?"_

"Yeah, what is it? We're in a hurry." the lemurian asked not bothering to hide his discontent or caring to sound polite. To him, the man in front of him didn't even deserve a faked smile, but the fact that he was wearing his helmet with something close to pride caught his attention.

"Hey, man! I just wanted to apologize about earlier." Harbinger replied scratching his chin and offering his best apologetic smile. "I said some stupid things and acted like a big jerk in overall, right?"

Kiki suppressed the great urge to nod in agreement. Instead, he raised one of the dots on his forehead and waited for the other to continue.

"The thing is, you're right."

_"Of course I am." _thought Kiki, feeling secretly satisfied.

"I'll respect Aldebaran's wish. The horn is staying like this."

_"Oh, you finally got some sense in that hard head of yours?"_

"Now that I look at it, I actually think it looks kinda badass. Like a battle scar or something." Harbinger said taking off the helmet to admire the cut again. "I mean, the guy who cut this must've been really hardcore, no?"

Kiki finally allowed himself to smile sincerely at him for the first time since he met him. "You mean Seiya?"

The taller man's jaw dropped in disbelief, almost dropping the helmet in surprise. "Seiya did this?!"

The lemurian shook his head, but the smile in his lips didn't fade. "I can't believe you hadn't heard that story! It's really popular here in the sanctuary."

"Then all the more reasons to leave the horn untouched!" Harbinger exclaimed in delighted determination and let out a short laugh before scratching the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed, to Kiki's amusement. "Ah, If I had known about it, I would've never dreamed to ask you to repair it!"

"It's alright..." The tibetian's lips pulled back in a small, yet sincere smile and his eyes softened as he looked at the golden helmet in his hands, then his gaze travelled up to meet with Harbinger's, and his smile widened a bit more.

"Hey, I'll tell you what, let me apologize by treating you and your daughter to lunch or something." the taller man said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon them. He turned to face Raki and offered his best friendly smirk to the little girl, who returned the gesture a bit shyly.

Kiki was about to inform that Raki was not his daughter, but in fact his apprentice, when the little girl's cheerful voice asking Harbinger if he could also get her a cone of ice cream interrupted him.

"Yeah, sure, kiddo! I know a place where they have some unusual flavours like Hazelnut and licorice; you'll love them!"

Later that same day, as both lemurians listened to Harbinger's detailed description of every flavour available at the ice cream store, Kiki remembered his master's advice to not judge someone based on first impressions.

END


End file.
